


【全J架空黑道】月蚀·第十九章·迷迭香（1）

by GriffinKK



Series: 月蚀·第十九章·迷迭香 [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinKK/pseuds/GriffinKK
Summary: 鉴于本文完成时间的问题，当时的杰尼斯不是现在的杰尼斯，本文所有的人物关系、人物形象、人物立场都与真人无关。全杰尼斯，全架空黑道背景。人物关系古早老旧，各种OOC。不了解本文前面内容的请不要看，不要和现实中的真人对号入座，非要看的话请当成一部电视剧来看吧。放在这里只是为了给长久以来仍对本文念念不忘的姑娘们一个交代~谢谢你们！谢绝转载。
Series: 月蚀·第十九章·迷迭香 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643191
Kudos: 1





	【全J架空黑道】月蚀·第十九章·迷迭香（1）

六月的第一个星期天，一架德国汉莎航空公司的航班伴随着呼啸的引擎声，缓缓地降落在成田国际机场的跑道上。提着简单的随身行李的山下智久跟随人流走出机舱，深深地吸了一口饱含着潮湿气息的空气。

他跟着其他乘客一起，办理好入境手续之后来到行李领取处，略微等了一会儿，取回了托运的两个大行李箱，将它们搬上手推车之后朝出口走去。手机早已被迫不及待地打开了，山下一边慢慢地走着，一边在通讯录中寻找着熟悉的电话号码。还没等他来得及拨打，一声久违的呼唤早已响起。

“山下！！”

站在机场出口处等待接机的人群中，一个雀跃的身影醒目地闯入了视线。生田斗真穿着一身牛仔款式的休闲装，斜背着休闲风的单肩包，蹦蹦跳跳地冲着他拼命挥手。一向不苟言笑的山下的嘴角不由自主地流露出一丝淡淡的笑容，回应了一声“斗真”，加快脚步迎上前去。斗真也跟着他的脚步，一起朝出口的方向移动。像是迫不及待似的，汇合在一起的两个人几乎是同时抓住了对方的手。

“我回来了！”

“欢迎回来，山下君！~”

两个人的手紧紧地握在一起，分不清是谁的手握住了谁的手。山下的眼睛近乎贪婪地注视着眼前这张久违了的英俊面孔，看着斗真脸上挂满的灿烂得如同朝阳一般的笑容，浑然不觉自己已经悄无声息地笑得像个傻瓜一样，直到斗真微笑着的嘴唇轻轻吐出一句话：“我说、山下君……”

“嗯？”

“你是不是又胖了？”

“……”

充满了罗曼蒂克气息的重逢场面立刻烟消云散，山下有种哭笑不得的感觉：“斗真……”

“是胖了吧？”斗真不依不饶地抓着他的胳膊拉着他转圈，左看右看，“是吧是吧？看看你这腰身、肚子、再看看你这胸！你是真的胖了吧！？”

“我……我没有特别留意体重……”

“肯定是胖了！”斗真停止观察，严肃地指责道：“好啊！山下智久！你说什么一个人在国外寂寞得不得了、天天想我，结果你就这么又白又胖地回来、就是你天天想我的证明么！？”

“斗真、不是的！我真的很想你啊！那边的东西又吃不惯……”

“吃不惯还会变胖吗！？”

山下有种百口莫辩的感觉。正在头疼，却赫然发现自己和斗真这样一番争执已经引来不少路人或诧异或好奇的目光。年轻有为的山下警官立刻意识得自己不应该再放任局面升级、让自己和恋人成为路人看热闹的谈资，当机立断强硬地拉过斗真的胳膊：“好了好了，我们回家再说吧。”

顺势，在恋人的脸颊上留下了大胆而轻柔的亲吻。斗真立刻红了脸，乖乖地被拉走了。

事实上山下智久是真的很冤枉。

去年年底的年终总结之后，山下就被署长长濑智也找去谈话，告诉他可能会有派他出国进修一段时间的安排，想要先询问一下他本人的意愿。对于山下来说，这样的机会自然是十分难得的，在上司面前当然也是积极地表示了自己全力以赴的进取心。山下本以为出国进修的安排没有那么快付诸实现，却没想到这一次是警视厅早已计划好的项目，与德国警方合作，名额和研修内容早已谈妥，只要确定了进修人员的名单，几乎可以立刻出发。结果新年假期结束之后，刚从北海道的生田家返回东京的山下就接到了正式的通知，和其余十五名从总部以及东京和大阪两地的地方警署中挑选出的优秀年轻警官一起，前往德国慕尼黑进行为期3-6个月的进修。虽然如同山下预料的那样，斗真对自己的进修是积极支持的，但两人自从同居以来还是第一次要分开这么长时间，彼此心中都感到有些寂寞和不安。仓促的行程安排也没有给他们留下足够的时间来调整心情，甚至连和朋友好好到别的时间都没有。抱着一丝愧疚心理来到慕尼黑的山下，确实是心心念念牵挂着斗真的。

然而紧张的学习生活和全英文对话的语言环境又让他没有太多的时间沉浸在情感的牵挂中。虽然都是年轻有为的青年警官，一起进修的人当中还是有一半左右的人已经结婚，还单身的人也大都已经有了固定的交往对象。大家在一起吃饭或者喝酒的时候，话题常常就会聊到自己的家人和恋人，彼此抒发一下思乡之情。这个时候的山下往往都是沉默的。即使是自己的选择，在世间绝大多数的场合还是无法光明正大地被接受的恋情，在这样的时刻格外地显现出它的孤独。山下从来不曾提起自己的感情生活，偶尔被人问到也只是说“我有喜欢的人”。就算是再怎么思念，也只有默默地在心中回想恋人的身影和笑容，而不能像其他人一样，在同僚面前带着一份骄傲的心情拿出照片来炫耀。那样寂寞的感觉一直陪伴了山下整整六个月，却从来不曾被说出来、告诉越洋电话另一端总是精神饱满地说着“没关系”的那个人。因而在进修课程结束之后，山下硬是说自己有事想要早点赶回东京，放弃了德国警方招待他们的旅行安排，比同僚们提前一星期返回了东京。

而之所以“胖了”，原因很简单，完全是因为德国人不同于日本人的饮食习惯。

斗真是开车来接山下的。将两个大号的行李箱搬上后备箱，斗真抢在山下之前坐进了驾驶席，笑着宣称是“客人的优待”。山下也微笑着，顺从地坐进了副驾驶席。一路上斗真的话很多，东拉西扯地说个不停，而山下多半时间都是在微笑着倾听，专注地看着斗真容光焕发的侧颜，直到车子缓缓地驶进公寓的地下停车场。

“怎么样？是不是有很怀念的感觉？”斗真一边停下车一边问道。

山下点了点头：“真是怀念得不得了呢……”

“那么……”

关掉发动机的斗真正想跳下车去拿行李，肩膀忽然被从身后拉住了。扭头，就看见山下的目光闪动着，低沉的嗓音唤了一句：“斗真……”

斗真眼中的山下的面孔，就在一瞬间放大了。

火热的唇、灵巧的舌、激烈的喘息、肆意的索取。斗真闭上了眼睛，将自己的手臂环上了山下的脖子，毫不示弱地回应着他的热情。两个人都像是在沙漠中干渴已久的旅人，毫无保留地彼此索取，紧紧地纠缠在一起。狭小的车厢里充斥着急促而暧昧的喘息，无限情色。

山下的手不知不觉而又顺理成章地滑进了斗真的T恤里，斗真却像是被惊醒一般，猛然将已经半压在自己身上的山下用力一推，支起了身子。

“你干什么！不是在这里就要……”斗真喘息着白了山下一眼。

山下的声音透着明显的沙哑和隐忍，同样喘息着说：“可是……”

“可是什么啊？你不至于这么急吧？”斗真揶揄地看着山下，“在德国这半年，你该不会是……？”

“你在想什么呢、斗真。我当然不会做对不起你的事！”

“哈！是吗~？”

“斗真……”

“干什么？你想吓唬我啊？”

“……”

山下又一次哭笑不得，忽然伸出手臂，不顾斗真的挣扎，一下子将古灵精怪的恋人禁锢在自己的身体和座椅之间。

“干什么干什么！放开我啊！警察对无辜市民使用暴力啊！！”

“那你去投诉我好了。”

“喂……”

“我今天就是要对你这个无辜市民使用暴力了！”

“喂喂！！警官先生！！！”

居高临下气势汹汹的警官先生的暴力举动，最后只是化为一个绵长的吻，堵住了恋人那张总是不安分的嘴。

与刚才激烈的深吻截然不同，这是一个悠长宁静的吻。没有过多的热情，没有过度的激烈，没有过分的急躁，也没有过度的索取。两人都带着小心翼翼的温柔，虔诚而神圣地向对方宣示着自己最真实的爱恋。

彼此分开的时候，两个人的脸都因为缺氧而泛着不正常的潮红。山下看着斗真，斗真也看着山下，两个人彼此看着对方的瞳仁里，清清楚楚的只有自己一个人的影子。沉默了许久，忽然间“扑哧”一声，斗真笑了出来。山下也跟着笑得温柔，将恋人从自己身下拉了起来。

“我们回家吧。”

“早就该回家了！”

斗真哼了一声，打开自己这一侧的车门跳下车，径自去拿后车厢里的行李。山下急忙上前帮忙。两人锁好车门之后，各自推着一个行李箱走进了电梯。

“我跟你说过的啊，刚前辈现在住在我们家里，等会见了前辈你可不要太失礼啊！”斗真在电梯里还不忘叮嘱。

山下点了点头：“我知道了。”

走出电梯，拖着行李箱来到公寓前，按下门铃却没有回应。斗真诧异地嘀咕着“前辈出门去了么”，掏出钥匙开了门。

“前辈！我们回来了！”

打开的房门内同样安安静静，没有人回答。斗真又叫了几声，还是不见堂本刚的身影。山下把行李箱拖进玄关里，返身关上了门。

“刚先生会不会是出去了？”

“嗯……可是早上我去接你的时候，前辈没跟我说起他要出去啊……”

斗真到堂本刚的房间里看了看，又在客厅里转了一圈，看到了压在桌子上的一张纸。

“啊！”

“怎么了？”脱了鞋子的山下急忙凑到他身边。

“前辈……”

便签纸上确实是堂本刚的字迹，写着——“斗真：福山桑约我晚上吃饭，所以我今天就不回来了。替我向山下君说声抱歉、不能第一时间欢迎他回来。明天我会直接去上班。明天在办公室见啦~”最后是一个微笑的表情符号。

斗真拿着便签纸，扭头看向山下：“你看，为了我们、前辈出去了……”

“嗯……”

斗真把便签纸放回桌子上，轻轻叹了一口气：“听说你要回来之后，前辈过了两天就说打算搬出去了。”

“……其实这套房子就算是三个人住，应该也还可以吧。”

“我也是这么说的啊……不过，前辈大概是觉得不太方便吧……”

“嗯……”

“前辈本来是为了照顾我才搬来住的，这样倒像是利用完了就把人家赶走一样……”

“你也不要这样想啊、斗真……等等！”山下忽然注意到了关键的地方，“照顾你？刚先生为什么要来照顾你？你当时在电话里不是说刚先生是暂时找不到合适的房子所以才住过来的吗？”

斗真意识到自己说漏了嘴，暗叫糟糕。导致堂本刚搬来和他同住的直接原因——发生在深夜的那起神秘的车祸，他并没有对山下说实话。甚至连自己因此扭伤了脚踝这件事，他也没有告诉山下。直接的原因自然是不希望他为自己担心，说不出口的深层原因则是不希望自己涉险追查新闻线索的事实被山下得知。

“斗真！”山下按住了斗真的肩膀，将他的脸转向自己，“怎么回事？你是不是瞒着我什么事？”

“你说什么呀！”斗真笑嘻嘻地说，“我有什么瞒着你的？那几天我生病了，前辈来探病的时候看我一个人孤苦伶仃、连饭都是吃不上一口，就说要照顾我。我说那干脆前辈你住过来好了，反正你不是正在为找房子而头疼么。于是前辈就住过来了。就是这样啊~”

山下皱了皱眉，半信半疑：“真的吗？”

“当然！你难道还怀疑我吗？”

山下默默地在心中回想起斗真的“斑斑劣迹”。这家伙，有时候还真是让人恨不得把他关在家里，不让他跑出去燃烧他过度的正义感。但是看样子，自己现在无凭无据、状况不明，无论如何也是不能指望着他会自动自发告诉自己实情的。

于是他微微笑了一下，缓和了自己的语调：“好吧，我不是怀疑你，只是怕你有事不肯跟我商量、一个人乱来。”

斗真笑眯眯地在山下的脸上轻轻吻了一下：“那么放开我吧，山下君！我要去做饭了！”

山下笑着，却没有放开斗真的肩，反而移下双手环住了他的腰。

“不用了。”他俯在他耳边轻声说，“我肚子不饿……”

斗真面颊微红，笑着瞪了他一眼。两个人拥抱在一起、纠缠着、挪进了卧室。


End file.
